Wait WE ARE WHAT?
by onlyone42
Summary: planning a wedding is hard when your the only ones who know your not really wanting to marry each other. my first Naruto fic. I have not idea if there will be any pairings in this. I think it might be K but I put t just to be safe.


Ok I wrote this five years ago and thought I would post it of laughs, I tried to fix it up a bit and keep the characters right. I do know how this is going to end start to fin but when I will have time to finish it is another story….

Onlyone42: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Tenten: thank god!

Onlyone42: what is that supposed to mean? T.T

Neji: Hn. Idiot we've read the first chapter of the story

Onlyone42: AND!?

Tenten: nothing just enjoy...

Tenten sat on the bench near team seven's training ground waiting for her new fiancé, yes fiancé! Her brain was going into overload panic; she was getting married... sort of... Tenten groaned "how the hell did this happen"?

_Flashback_

Tsunade sat in her office facing two chunin "Tenten, Neji, I apologise for calling you out so early". "Is' fine" slurred Tenten whipping the sleep form her eyes. Tsunade's look tuned dark, "I'm going to skip right to the point". "This mission has to be a success; the consequences could put this country at such risk that this mission has been classified as a s-rank. Tenten instantly felt more awake. Neji looked towards the files on Tsunade's desk before speaking up, "as much as we are honored that you trust us with such a high level mission, why are you giving an s – rank mission to two chunin?" "Yah, shouldn't this be a job for the ANBU squad?" asked Tenten.

Tsunade sighed, "Normally yes, however this mission is very specific, it calls for careful planning rather than ninja skills, also we have gone through all of the possibilities, you two seem to be the only ones who can do this mission convincingly". Both chunin looked rather surprised "out of all of Konoha we are the only ones?" stated Tenten in disbelief "What could we do that no one else in a village of ninja can?" Tsunade's face pulled a 180; the serious look was replaced by a sly grin. "You" she smiled "can get married."

The reactions she got were rather entertaining, Neji's was a mix of confusion and disbelief he didn't bother to hide, Tenten on the other hand looked like Neji normally did... totally blank and emotionless.

Neji cleared his thought "could you please repeat that Hokage- sama?"

Tsunade's smile didn't waver "you two need to get married, or rather posses as the two people who are getting married. Tsunade pushed two folders across the desk. "You know of the Grand city of Temara, just past the border?" receiving a nods she continued. "It is basically divided in between two of the most powerful noble clans in the world; the families have been at war for generations trying to destroy each other for power".

"Recently it was discovered that they wished to join together rather than fight". Tenten looked confused "isn't that a good thing, wanting to make peace after so long?". "For themselves perhaps" Tsunade replied "however their fights are what help keep the problems they cause to a relatively manageable scale, the clan names are Shinzu and Takagama and together they are responsible for half of all the bombings, assassinations, and weapons dealings dealt with by Konoha in the past seven years".

Drawing more files from her desk she places different pictures in front of the two, "in addition to these they also have connections with many of the major groups of rouge ninja in the country , including hiring form Otogakure." "While we know that the clans have connections with the crimes they cover their connections well, without proper evidence to kill outside of our borders would do much more harm than good."

Neji placed the folder on the desk and spoke up "forgive me for sounding indifferent , but what does this have to do with us getting... married"? Tsunade began digging through the papers in her desk." The clans planned on combining their power through the marriage of the daughter of the Shinzu clan and the son of the Takagama clan, however what they hadn't planned on was that the son of the Takagama clan, Ryko, already being engaged to a secret lover in the market outside the city". Tsunade places a picture of two young children on top of the files. "Not agreeing with clan's dealings and wanting to marry Hana, the two escaped to here. The families have hired two different groups of assassins to kill Hana and bring Ryko back".

Tsunade placed two new sheets on the desk "because of the worry of assassinations no information has been leaked about who Ryko is, and out of fear for Hana's life, Ryko made sure no one knows who Hana is. The only thing the assassins will know is that there are two people around the ages 13-15 who are suddenly getting married in Konoha".

"I get it" started Tenten "we are going to be posing as the two on the wedding day to catch the assassins" Tsunade smiled. "Sort of... Ryko and Hana are already married, what we need you two to do is pretend that you have had a secret love life and because of recent marriage interviews I have hear that Neji had, you decided to bring it to light and marry. You may decide on the wedding details if you want." Tenten went slightly red, "we need to make sure Guy-sensei knows about this or we will never hear the end of all of the "youthful love" speeches." "hn" agreed Neji " and my uncle or there will be allot of shocked clan members and traditions involved in this …wedding".

Tsunade smile turned grim "that… was the other thing, I am afraid that you can't tell anyone that this is fake." Equal looks of shock formed on their faces. "Why not" asked Neji looking unconfutable. "this plan will not work a second time, so we cannot have any risks of a leak." Folding her hands in front of her Tsunade pinned them with a look. "you two have allot of time where you are alone to train, so a secret love life could be "reviled" without a lot of complications, however the reactions of how sudden yet understandable your marriage was is what we are planning on, it needs to seem as real a possible." Tenten looked mortified "but how would that convince the assassins that we are Ryko and Hana?"

"That is the simple part, the ANBU will "accidently" leak information that we are hiding two civilians in Konoha under the cover of ninja and that others are to interact with them as if they have been here a while, the only thing that the assassins have to look for is the sudden marriage, which reminds me" Tsunade passed two rings across the table "you'll need these".

So kind of prologue/first chapter what do you think? I am sorry if they seem slightly OOC however I feel as though even though they are ninja this would slightly throw them out of their comfort zone…. I honestly don't know if this will even be a Nejiten fic. or if I am just goanna make it awkward… R&amp;R if you want a say… please no hate on this….. I made it when I was like 14… flames will be used to cook marshmallows!


End file.
